


Hard Knock Night

by Lindybaby



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindybaby/pseuds/Lindybaby
Summary: When she hears the frantic knocking on the front door, she thinks she’s imagining it. But then the doorbell rings, and her confusion grows. There hadn’t been anyone to expect, and the people who she shared her home with wouldn’t knock. She had only just finished securing the towel around her when she swings open the door, foregoing a cautionary glance out the window to see who it was. She regrets that the moment she is greeted with a slightly out of breath, Harry, whose eyes are wide and dark.He shoulders his way past her and she closes the door behind him.  As soon as its shut Harry is pushing her up against the back of it. His forehead is pressing against hers, their faces just barely touching. His breath is heavy against her own, and when she looks up into his eyes, she knows exactly what is going on.





	Hard Knock Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during the 6th month gap. I picture it between months 3-4. Before harry has fallen completely into depression. Also its not beta’ed or structured and thats because I really don’t care that much. ANYWAY enjoy. mwah. Follow me on tumblr if ya want! Lindylou95

The town was quiet, only the sound of an evening breeze making its way through New Ham could be heard. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk streaking across the sky illuminating the streets in a pink glow. Sidewalks empty, barren of any sign of life. This is how it often looked around this time of night, everyone assembled in the cafeteria eating dinner. Allie doesn’t skip every night, not even most nights, but every once and awhile, when she really needs to, she stays home. It’s the only time the yellow house on Henrietta street is ever wholly empty, it’s the only time when if she tries hard enough, she can pretend that everything is normal. That Cassandra is down the hall studying, tapping away at her keyboard, writing an essay. She can hear her father from downstairs telling her mother about his day, she imagines him leaning against the counter, picking away at whatever her mother is cooking. Roast Chicken, that’s what her mother is making, she can picture it so clearly. She fabricates such a familiar scent that she can feel her mouth start to water. She imagines that in a few minutes, her sister will knock on the bathroom door and yell through it telling her to hurry up ‘mom and dad are calling us down for dinner.’ And naively in her own world, she waits for that. She stands under the hot spray of the shower above, hoping, praying, expecting her sisters knock on the door.

So when she hears the tell-tale knock of the front door, she thinks she’s imagining it. But then the doorbell rings, and her confusion grows. She turns off the shower and steps out dripping water all over the bathroom floor. She thinks to herself if she had missed something. There hadn’t been anyone to expect, and the people who she shared her home with wouldn’t knock. Curious as to who is knocking on her front door, she looks around her room for something to put on to answer the door. But as the knocking starts to become frantic, Allie can only reach for a towel to wrap around her body as she makes her way down the stairs. Her hair is dripping, creating a trail along the hardwood floors. She had only just finished securing the towel around her when the doorbell starts to ring in chorus with the incessant knocks. With an exasperated annoyance, she swings open the door, foregoing a cautionary glance out the window to see who it was. She regrets that the moment she is greeted with a slightly out of breath, Harry, whose eyes are wide and dark.

Allie looks him up at him and purses her lips in irritation. Before she can ask what was so dire that he needed to make such a racquet, she is pushed back with the door as he makes his way inside. She scoffs and closes the door behind him. As soon as its shut Harry is pushing her up against the back of it. His forehead is pressing against hers, their faces just barely touching. His breath is heavy against her own, and when she looks up into his eyes, she knows exactly what is going on. For a few months now she and Harry have had an agreement of sorts. Not a friends with benefits situation, they weren’t friends, more of the opposite than anything else. Just an arrangement between two people, two consenting people, two people that felt the weight of the world had come crashing down upon them, two people who expected nothing out of the other. No emotions, no words, and no expectations. It worked for them. It was the only reprieve either had from the world around them, their own dirty secret.

She is brought back to the present when he squeezes one hand on her waist, the other pressing up against the door beside her face. He looks at her and asks with his eyes for permission. She nods, and for a split second, she catches that smirk on his face, the one he always gets when she says yes. Before she could roll her eyes, he was kissing her with such ferocity she has to grip onto his neck to steady herself. His kiss is intense and hungry. He runs his hand up her side and into her hair, the other pulling her hand from his neck and stretching it up above her on the door. It’s not long before he is sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, nipping the corner of it with his teeth. Allie leans into the kiss, fighting for the control he is exerting. She pulls her arm down from above her where he was holding it and grabs a fistful of his brown curls. She pulls his head back in a gesture that suggests ‘play nice.’ He only retreats for a second before he’s pressing her back against the door, kissing from her lips down to the side of her neck. She groans when he bites and slides one leg up his own to hook around his waist as he sucks. Holding his shoulders tight against her heaving chest, she throws her head back with a thud.

“Hey. Hey- you know you’re not supposed to do that.” She scolds knowing what a nightmare it is going to be to try and cover them up in the morning. He makes an unintelligible grunt in response and licks over the mark that is sure to blossom shades of blue and purple in the morning. Unsatisfied with his response she tries to catch his eyes, before she can he’s moving onto her collar bones gripping the thigh wrapped around his waist firmly. She starts to wonder what has him so riled up. Just as her thoughts drift to possible causes, she can feel him slide his hips, locked in an embrace, she can feel him through his pants, pressed up against her thigh. Her thoughts disappear, and she feels that last band in her snap. And almost as if he knew it, he snakes his hand around her other leg and hikes it up onto his waist so that he is supporting her entire weight against the door. The towel that she had loosely secured around her before had become completely undone with this action, and Harry took full advantage, instantly delving his face in-between her breasts leaving a sticky wet trail kissing from nipple to nipple. Allie starts rotating her hips, grinding her bare center down onto him. She can immediately see the effect it has on him as he stumbles, relying on the door to support the majority of her weight.

“Is anyone home?” Harry manages to pant out as he curls one arm around her back, hoisting her up and turning them around. She throws her head back in laughter and looks down at him.

“You are only just now concerned?” She asks, quirking her lips up. Imagining if anyone were to walk down the stairs and catch them in such a compromising position. He rolls his eyes, not amused with her sarcasm. His eyebrows raise, and it dawns on her that he’s waiting for an answer. Noting that he is not in the mood for humor, she shakes her head. “No. Nobody is home, everyone is at the cafeteria. Should be another half hour before dinner is over, and people will be heading back.” He hums with approval and nods his head. He grips her waist as a warning and drops her down, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her along behind him up the staircase. A path that he has become familiar with over the past few months, he walks straight to her room, Instantly he reaches to pull his shirt off up over his head. Allie does the same and kicks the door shut behind them, making sure to lock it.

Allie turns around and immediately starts undoing his belt. With his assistance, it comes loose, and her hand is already unbuttoning and pushing his pants down his legs. Not long after she’s inching his boxers down over his hardened dick. She can barely get her mouth over the tip before he’s gathering her hair in his hands and pulling her up from the floor. She starts to contest but is silenced by his mouth meeting hers. His hands slide under her ass to lift her up and onto the bed, where she lands sprawled out over the purple sheets, completely bare, hair still wet from her shower.

“Not right now.” He urges as she tries to snake her hand down and around his cock. His body is positioned right atop hers, his weight resting on his elbows, encapsulating her on both sides. There’s a moment of silence, of stillness, in which they are just staring at each other. He lifts one arm to brush some of her long blonde tendrils behind her ear, spiraling others around his fingers. It’s intimate, not a word Allie would often use to describe their encounters. She is unsure of what to think, what to do. Her chin jerks up in an attempt to meet his mouth with her own, but he tilts his lips away. She makes a whining noise, and he chuckles at it. “Hey, hey, slow down. Give me a minute.” He whispers in her ear with a peck to her temple. Her confusion doubles at the perplexity of it all. This is not like him, this is not what they do. Where was all the neediness and fervency he had 15 minutes ago when he was banging on the front door? She wonders. Her mind is quickly distracted though, as he begins to trail open mouth, sloppy kisses down her neck to her chest.

Allie lets out a breathy moan, “More, please Harry more.” Her pleas fall on deaf ears as Harry goes even slower down her body, taking his time leaving hot kisses, sometimes stopping to bite and suck. Her hips buck up from beneath him, and she can feel him laugh against her skin. It sends a spine prickling vibration down her body, and she groans again, wanting him to speed up or to do something more, anything. Harry continued his assault of kisses and marks all down her body, trailing his fingers up and down her stomach looping them around each nipple and finally up over her lips. She is slowing coming undone, wanton for his every touch. She’s getting frustrated, a thin sheen of perspiration covering her, she’s trying to grind up against his body. She can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose, making her irritated. She often wonders this when he keeps her waiting, she can’t help it. Maybe he is getting enjoyment from this slow sensual torture. But as quick as it comes to mind, it dissipates when his gaze meets hers. She practically sees the lust seeping out of his dark gaze. She tells herself its pure physical attraction and locks her legs around his waist, determined to chase the release in sight.

“My turn yet?” Allie mockingly asks as she forces them to spin. She is resting back on her heels, sitting atop his waist. She runs her hands up and down his chest, fingernails scratching lightly down the trail of dark hair. The corners of his lips turn up in a half smile, and he rests his hands on her thighs. It’s playful and carefree, and at that moment, both are thankful for each other. Grateful for this opportunity and outlet to be the reckless teenagers they’re supposed to be. Allie starts to rotate her hips in circles, pressing her heat down onto his sensitive cock. Harry is digging his fingernails into her thighs and suppressing the moans that are threatening to come out. Allie took that as a challenge and started grinding back and forth, lining herself up so that he could feel her wetness covering both of them. He bit his lip in one last attempt to keep quiet, and she started ghosting her fingers up and down her body, fingers circling the bruises already beginning to form where he had sucked just minutes ago.

Harry reaches out to grab ahold her wrists. “Enough.” Allie rolls her eyes at him, having spent much longer torturing her just moments ago. He leans over her to reach into the nightstand, grinning down at her while fumbling blindly in the drawer. He pulls one out, and with practiced ease, he rips open and rolls on the condom. He resituates himself in between her legs, where he settles in the apex of her thighs. Allie shudders and grabs for his shoulders, sliding one hand up his neck and into the mass of brunette waves. She starts to kiss down his throat and begs him with a whisper. With unwavering eye contact and intense desire, Harry finally slides into her. Allie tightens her grip on his hair and lets out a groan. Harry doesn’t wait long for her to adjust before starting to pump himself in and out, picking up speed with their breathing. Harry could no longer suppress his own moans as he planted his face, in-between the crook of her neck, lips ghosting over the spot he knew her pulse was racing. Her grip on him encouraged him to hook his arms around her thighs and thrust into her harder. The pressure in both of them was becoming insurmountable. Harry’s vision was going blurry in the corners, alerting him that he was close to finishing. Allie’s practically incoherent pleas for him to go harder were getting louder and more intense. She dug her fingernails into the plain of his back and tightened her legs around her waist. His own release so close to escaping, her legs began to quiver, and she told him over and over how close she was.

“I know. I know- c’ mon, come with me, Allie. Come.” Harry spoke, each word punctuated with a breathless pant. The order sent Allie over the edge into a bliss she had only ever known with him. Just two merciless thrusts and Harry had followed in the pleasurable euphoria. His elbows gave out, and his weight rested on Allie, and for the moment neither cared. It was only as she began to unclench her hand from the nape of his neck and the other from the sheets beside her did she scoot herself out from beneath him, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist. She lay on her back, trying to catch her breath and allow her thoughts to come back to earth. Harry reaches out with the arm holding onto her to twirl a stray curl around his fingers, his own breathing still coming to him in uneven puffs.

They lay there, unmoving until their chests aren’t heaving and they can breathe through their noses again. It was only the sound of the front door rattling open, and the harmony of teenage voices filtering up from the kitchen that prompted Allie to sit up. And annoyed sigh at the realization that they had basked too long, and now she had to figure out how to sneak Harry out. A groan from the boy next to her rolling over awoke her from her thoughts.

“You can’t leave. Not for a while. Not until they go to bed.” Allie tells him matter-of-factly having come up with no foolproof plan to sneak him out.

“It’s not even that late. That’s going to take forever.” He groans, annoyed at the idea of having to stick around. He needed to pick up from Campbell before his system was totally clear of the substance. He slides the condom off and walks to the bathroom to throw it out. “I’m not waiting that long.” He tells her.

“You knew the risk when you decided to show up in the middle of dinner.” She says as she brushes past him to get into the bathroom. He starts to gather his things from different corners of the room. “Did you think that they just weren’t going to come home tonight? Huh?” She asks sarcastically while peeing. She peeks out the door from where she’s sitting on the toilet to see him half dressed, slipping on his shoes. “Hey. I told you, you can’t leave.” Allie huffs exasperated.

“Yeah. See here’s the thing, I’m not the one who has anything to lose. So… I’m leaving.” Harry states standing up from the edge of her bed. He’s becoming increasingly agitated with the situation and the lack of high coursing through his blood. He checks his phone to see if Campbell had responded to his request to meet.

“I swear- Harry if you leave, right in front of everyone. It will be the last time you walk through that door. The. Last. Time.” Allie punctuates. Making it abundantly clear that a lot more than his invitation into the Pressman household will become off limits.

“Listen, Allie, I have to meet someone. It’s important.” Harry strides closer to her, eyes wide and imploring her to understand that he can’t sit around and wait till the whole house goes to sleep.

Allie shakes her head at him. “Mhmm yeah, important meeting? With who, who do you need to have a meeting with?” She can’t believe the audacity he has, as if she wanted to spend her time hiding him away in her bedroom. She had other things she’d rather do, things she needed to do. She had real meetings, with real people she needed to focus on.

“It’s none of your business,” Harry says defensively, crossing his arms across his chest. This catches Allie’s attention, and she raises her eyebrows accusingly.

“Where are you actually going?” Allie can’t help but assume that it isn’t going to be a house meeting or a gathering of the people on his work crew. He barely showed up anymore. “Where are you so bent on getting. You’ve waited out before. What’s different.” She asks.

“I owe you nothing. Figure it out make a distraction if you want, but I’m leaving.” He tells her, stepping closer to her. His phone vibrates, and the screen lights up, he sees a notification from Campbell, and he knows she sees it also.

“What are you doing with him. He’s dangerous, Harry, he’s fucking crazy.” Allie steps closer to him so that they’re chest to chest and he steps back, turning around and facing her window. He shakes his head and types away at his phone, only turning around after she’s heard the telling swoosh of a sent message.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says, staring intently at her. She sighs and shakes her head in defeat. The sound of her bare feet shuffling across hardwood floors is the only sound between them as she opens her door. She listens for a moment and then closes it quietly.

“It sounds like they’re all in the kitchen. I’ll go down before you, get their attention in the kitchen. Go out the back door and around the side yard. Quietly.” She instructs as she throws a faded t-shirt on over her head and pajama pants. Harry nods his head and avoids eye contact as she looks back at him one last time on the stairs. He goes without a goodbye, it’s not as if she offered one either. They went their separate ways. Her to the kitchen, to distract them with questions about the lasagna and garlic bread they had for dinner. Him out the back door and through the side yard as she had instructed.

As she leaned on the kitchen counter gazing out the window over Luke’ s shoulder, she could see him jogging across the street. She followed him all the way until he turned the corner. Her hair fell out from behind her ears as she thought to herself. She wondered where he was going if it was Campbell that he was meeting, or possibly another girl. The latter made her shiver, and she reassured herself that it had to be something with Campbell. She shook her head, why did she care, he can do what he wants, as long as he follows the town rules. She makes her way back up to her room and flops down on the messy sheets.

“Fuck Harry Bingham.” She says out loud to herself. Realizing that he barged in on her precious alone time and then left her to deal with the consequences of possibly getting caught. “Fuck that. Fuck him.” She said once more as she pulled her blankets up over her shoulders and tried to fall asleep, thinking of anything but the smell of Harry Bingham on her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo hello? Hehe idk what this is or what im doing but I really, reallly like this show. And LISTEN I think Harry is a real life asshole like an actual piece of garbage. Who said and did inexcusable things. he gets NO EXCUSES from me but I also think that there is a shred of humanity in him that needs to be fostered and nurtured. Kind of like a sour patch kid OKAY?! Yeah- that being said I was really disappointed that Allie/Harry wasn’t explored more in the first season. Fingers crossed for more development next season! I wrote about a harry that Allie said yes to dancing with at prom (and I got BIG theories on how that and a few other things would have greatly altered Harrys trajectory) Okay thats it- this is basically just a piece of trash I wrote on a train through the Netherlands this morning. Gross I know- I wrote this in public, on a train. Im the worst I agree. okie gahbye. mwah!**


End file.
